The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a variable area fan nozzle of a gas turbine engine.
A typical gas turbine engine includes a fan section that is driven by a core engine. The fan section drives air through an annular bypass passage. The air is discharged through a fan nozzle. In some designs, the fan nozzle is moveable to selectively change a nozzle exit area of the fan nozzle and influence operation of the fan section, for example.